


Nothing In This World (I Wouldn't Do)

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of child abuse/effects of child abuse., Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Tina and Credence are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Tina thinks she goes to meet Credence Barebone to get awnsers about her past. But when she meets him something in her heart breaks.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that has been on my to-write list forever now! I am super into the theory of Tina and Credence being twins, so I waned to write this for some time. Hope you enjoy, leave a comment or kudos if you want :). the second and lat part should be posted in two days. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any information about adoption from the 1900s is NOT accurate. When I went to do research on this it became far to much so any information is all me, and very likely to be wrong. So if any of that feels wonky, I apologize. I could have spent weeks getting that information and I made the choice to cut my losses.

When she meets him, it is all too obvious the boy is scared. Almost as if he is waiting for the world to crash around him. Tina had seen that fear in people. Fellow Aurors who were wounded or cornered into a dangerous situation. Victims who were just waiting for the next blow. Criminals who were facing the reality of what they did and how long they were going to pay for it. Tina sees it in Credence as plain as day as soon as the door opens to reveal him. 

She knows, logically, he was her age at the least- it was why she was here. Two babies, given up for adoption off families from a sunken ship? That was no coincidence. But her heart both melted and clenched as if she was seeing a poor, defenseless child. Credence was simply that vulnerable, and scared looking. It was in her nature to want to protect and care for him. Do something for him, anything. For a second, she stalls under the emotion.

It also takes her a moment to process; this could be her twin. Her brother. Queenie is and would always be her family, her sister in everything. Nothing in the world would change that. But it was possible this man and her shared a womb, a birthday, and parents.

“Hello, I- my name is Tina.” She finally says, trying to smile warmly. Make him more comfortable. “I know this is forward. You see, recently…I, I found out I was adopted from a couple who had just arrived in the country in 1901 recently. My parents passed years ago, and while looking for answers, I found your name. Credence Barebone, right?”

This seems to grab his attention, and his gaze lifts. Not meeting her eyes exactly, but almost. Nodding, he confirms who he is.

Tina can’t help but brighten up. “I saw in some documents you were adopted from a family from the same ship. We were the same age, too. I- I’m not sure it means anything, Credence. But the family who brought me to shore never left their name. Maybe we could try and find out together?”

The whole thing seems to make the somber man happier, and he is about to nod when someone yells from behind him. Making him cringe and curl up visibly, even to someone with a less trained eye to her. That, Tina thinks, could very well be what seems to have spooked Credcene since he opened the door.

“Credence! What in the heavens are you-” A middle-aged woman comes behind him harshly.

Tina doesn’t like it. All her senses going up at arms, hearing the voice. Or the way the woman softens and smiles almost too kindly when she takes in the sight of her. Something akin to putting on a mask a second too late. She knew what this woman was- had seen the pamphlets and heard of the speeches. The hope was to avoid Credences adopted mother altogether, if at all possible Credence cowers at her words, though she notices he hides it better after the initial startling from his name being called.

Deep breaths. “Hello, Ms. Barebone. I hope I’m not a bother. Just, I was talking to Credence about his adoption. I was on-”

With a syrupy sweet tone, she is interrupted. “Oh, no need. Credence was just adopted from an old woman’s whose grandchildren were orphaned. Couldn’t care for a newborn, and gave him to me.”

In mild defiance, Tina didn’t respond but looked to Credence. Ignoring his mother. “Is that true? If so…maybe, I am being a bit overly hopeful.” However, his attention turned back to his mother in an almost panic.

“No, Ma. She said both the people who gave us up came from the same ship to the US…” He says meekly.

“Well, I was never told about any boat.” She replies, sternly. Credence, she notices, starts shaking. “You must have the wrong name, Miss.”

Credence panic is now on full display to her. Clearly, he wanted to argue with his mothers’ words. But he responds stiffly when she looks to him for an answer. “I hope you find your possible family, Miss. Goldstein. But you must have the wrong name or address.”

Politely she apologizes for wasting their time, and tells Credence she was glad to meet him anyways. To have a nice day. Knowing that whether she was right or wrong (and the Auror would put money on her being right), Mary Lou was not going to allow Credence to find out. With one last look at her possible twin, Tina leaves the door of the church.

It is her turn to cringe when she walks away and hears a loud crack of skin against skin though the door when she is some feet away from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last, second part. Just because it felt wrong to end it on the last chapter. It was fin to explore some of my pre-FB headcanons. Just to be completely clear- the IS OG Graves, not Grindelwald as Graves. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Leave a Kudos or Comment if you like :).

A week later she still can’t forget Credence. The look of his haunted face and the sound of what she can only reason to be a slap as she left. Should she have gone back? Pushed to meet up again some time? She tried to tell herself she was not responsible for him, that Credence was old enough to protect himself. But her heart told her to protect. It was in her nature to care for the innocent, to be their last defense.

And it felt wrong, leaving Credence that way. Whether they were twins, siblings, or none of that. The whole point of being an Auror was to protect people like him. Several times the thought of going to her team to bring it up came and went through her head, but was pushed away in record time. There’s no evidence Credence was magical- so he was as far out of their jurisdiction as he could be.

To Tina, that didn’t make it okay. The way it grates on her had her sitting staring blankly at her cases paperwork.

Graves interrupts her thoughts when he comes into her office. Dropping a new case file on her desk wordlessly, and snatching away the one she had been working on forever now. Even taking the page slowly from her hand to put it in the file. Looking up at her mentor with a questioning look, he responds before she can ask for an explanation.

“New case. I’m giving the petty potions thief to a rookie, I want you on the Second Salemers case, Goldstein.”

It isn’t out of character for him. He had been the one to mentor her from the time she graduated from Illvermorny into the training program at MACUSA, and he, along with Madam Picquery had always been the first to support her rise from permit officer to being on the investigative team Lately he had been taking away the lighter, more petty cases from her. Progressively giving her bigger fish to fry. In return, she put all of her efforts into proving they made the best choice.

And she had not disappointed, it seems. Graves continued doing it.

Flipping through the papers and glance at the documents, she looks for what exactly she is meant to be doing. “You want me watching them? Just surveillance?”

“Yes.” He confirms. “No action unless necessary.” The second half is said heavier, a strict personal warning. This is warranted, Tina allows. She is a good Auror, but she will even admit she can be an impulsive one.

“Of course, Sir,” Tina confirms. Graves gives her a nod and leaves.

Tina spares no time in digging deep into the file once the boss is gone. The papers quickly sprawl out on her desk. Nothing much or too difficult, simply looking for any red signs. Any hint they could genuinely hurt any in the magical community. But she is directly supposed to be targeting the Barebone family, Credcene included. Tina takes this as fate and makes a choice.

She would help Credence. Maybe, just maybe she could find something out about herself as well. If not, something in her aches to protect this boy- people and children in general as well- and she will do just that.


End file.
